


The World We Live in Now

by ESawyer



Category: Hadestown - Mitchell
Genre: F/M, Post-Canon, This is just...sad, but thats the whole show, im sorry, its literally a tragedy, they say it like 25 times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:33:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21683029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ESawyer/pseuds/ESawyer
Summary: Spill a drop for Orpheus, wherever he is nowHermes never meant to get so involved.
Relationships: Eurydice/Orpheus (Hadestown)
Kudos: 25





	The World We Live in Now

He never meant to get so involved. 

It is his one unwritten rule: don’t get too involved. But there was just something about this kid. He couldn't help but let him nestle underneath his wing. Maybe he shouldn’t have done. Maybe he should have just left him alone. 

And alone is what he is now. 

Hermes watches him, stood alone by a tree. Three figures circle him like vultures, and Hermes has half a mind to tell them to leave him alone. The boys been through enough.

_Don’t get involved._

He can’t help it though. There’s just something about this kid. 

“Hey, the big artiste. You working on your next masterpiece?”

The boy looks up at him; face pale and eyes blank. He looks like those from down below. 

Whatever reply he had - if any - is interrupted by the familiar sound of the train screeching towards them. The boys neck snaps around to look at it as he always does when he hears it coming. In these moments, he looks how he used to: hopeful, despite the way the world is. 

Spring arrives as a lady steps off the train. Hermes casts his eyes to the sky as the clouds part and sunlight begins to creep through. He doesn't even have to look at the boy to know that he's still staring at the train, waiting for someone who'll never come. Hermes knows that the girl is gone, surely the boy does, too. 

When Hermes looks away from the sky, the boy is gone.

**Author's Note:**

> Useless fact: My one goal in life is to get my dad to like musicals, and I thought that Hadestown would be the perfect - he likes folk music _and_ socialism. I played him If It's True and he was almost onboard (get the joke?) and then I played him His Kiss, The Riot but Patrick Page's voice scared him because he sounded like 'the devil' (which...is sort of the point?), so even though it didn't quite work out in the way that I wanted to it almost did. So congratulations to Anais Mitchell for almost getting my dad to like a musical. 
> 
> Anyway, thank-you for reading! 
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr @E-Sawyer for more mindless nonsense.


End file.
